The schools newspaper
by ghost princess Perona
Summary: Mito is the school's newspaper editor and she was rejected by a boy. Now, with the help of her team of journalists, is going to take revenge on him and his boyfriend. Hell holds no fury like a woman scorned, ne? Hashimada, one scorned Mito...
1. Chapter 1

New history! it's going to be a little short, but it's funny. Naruto belongs to Kishimoto sensei

"Hey, Mito!" called her one of her friends. The school newspaper's editor in chief turned around and faced some of her reporters with a smile. She enjoyed working in the newspaper so much, the experience was so incredible. And she have the opportunity to be first to know the juiciest rumors in the school.

"Hello, Ayaka, Sayuri, Mina" she reciprocate them. "And now… what did you bring me today?"

"You are not going to believe this…" started Ayaka, but was pushed by a black haired man followed by his pleasers. Mito groaned, it was the popular king of the school, Uchiha Madara. He was the tipical popular boy, captain of the football team, date one different cheerleader each day, sleep with all the girls, failing in all his classes, only have time for parties and alcohol, etc. She hated him with a passion.

"Are you okay?" asked another voice and the redhead had to repress a love sigh. She loved Hashirama Senju, he was perfect for her. Hashi was not popular, but a brainey boy with a straight A record, tree friendly, a vegetarian and his projects in science were amazing. She always wanted to ask him out, but didn't get the nerves. That was strange for a journalist, even for an Uzumaki, but she wanted to try…

"Yes, I am" answered the other girl, smiling.

"That's great… oh, and don't mind him. Bye" Hashirama walked away behind the football team towards his class.

"Oh, he is so great" said Mito, not minding that her friends were behind her, laughing at her expenses.

"And you are so in love"

"No!"

"Yes, you are!"

"NO!"

"Hey, girls, we are late"

"Right" said the redhead, finishing their conversation. "Let's go, I can't have detention today because now I need to do some work for the newspaper after class and can't get out late"

"How much are you going to take? There is going to be a party!" said Mina, that was always into that sort of things.

"Go and do what? Being humiliated by that stupid Madara Uchiha for the rest of the night? Because he do that all the time"

"Do you still thinks that he does it on purpose? It's just a coincidence that you attend to the same parties" tried to reason Ayaka.

"No, those are definitely not his kind of parties, they are too lame for that attention seeker and no girls wanted to get laid in them. No, he invites himself there to make me suffer and I don't know why" she said a little bit desperate.

"Girls, class"

"Oh, right"

-In the night-

"You really don't have to stay with me working" said Mito to her friends, that stayed after class to help her finish earlier. "Mina, you have a party to attend, no?"

"That can wait, there are going to be much more parties" answered the girl, finishing with the last edition. "Apart from that, we need to get better news or the readers are not going to buy our newspaper anymore"

"Yes, I know. We need some big scandal that will keep them reading our paper. Some big romance or a celebrity out of this school?"

"Isn't that Madara?" asked Sayuri, seeing through the window. "What was he doing here at this hours?"

"Let's follow him" propose Mito and started walking behind the boy. He finally stopped in front of a house with a lot of trees and knocked on the door before entering. Who opened the door was no one else than… "Hashirama? What is he doing here at Hashi's house?" asked the redhead, getting closer with her friends behind.

"I don't know, maybe they have some project together" answered Ayaka, finding a window where they could see both boys. They were in front of a table full of onions, deciding which fertilizer to put in which row of plants. "I told you so…"

"Poor Hashi, maybe it's my time to ask him out"

"Hey, let me hear" said Mina and they shut up.

"Our little experiment is going to be a success, when the tests on onions come back positive we are going to have our own fertilizer to get to the market" said a enthusiastic brunette. When his companion didn't answer he turned around to see him. "What's the matter? Are you tired of our personal projects?"

"No, they are great" answered the raven. "And we get to spend a lot of time together and plan a future while doing so"

"And then what?"

"You were flirting with that whore Mito Uzumaki and her slutty friends this morning" Madara's tone had a hint of jealousy that wasn't missed by the girls.

"Whore?" repeated the redhead, feeling rage. That idiot was going down and she was offering him herself to the lions.

"Is that so? Madara, we have been best friends since kinder and I have told you a lot of times: I am not interested in her. I'm gay, remember?" said Hashirama, putting an arm around his shoulders. "It's me who should be jealous of all the whores that you take to bed each weekend at those parties"

"Best friends… since kinder? How the hell could those two be friends?" said Ayaka, just as surprised about the news as the others. For her part Mito was about to cry, the man she considered her soul mate didn't have the slightest interest in her.

"They are only one night stands" answered the Uchiha a little bit red in the face and making a pout. "She wants with you"

"Maybe, I'm that gorgeous, but I don't like her" the brunette planted a kiss in the raven's forehead. "And don't be like that, show me some love" both boys kissed, Hashirama embracing the raven in his arms and Madara putting his arms around the other's neck.

"I will" Madara got to his knees when the kiss broke and unzipped Hashirama's pants, pulling his member out. He started licking the tick appendage before putting it on his mouth and suck. His lover moaned in pleasure while the four girls watched the blowjob with trails of blood coming out from their noses.

"That is… unexpected" said Sayuri while Mito was half hearthbroken and half excited by the show in front of her.

"Let's take this to my room, we don't want anyone to surprise us like the last time" propose the brunette before he cum. The other smiled and they ran upstairs, totally unaware that they were watched.

"Okay, that was a little bit of a surprise" said Mina.

"Surprise? That was the last thing on earth that I thought could be possible!" screamed Ayaka, cleaning the trail of blood on her face.

"Oh, girls… help me with Mito, the poor dear have too much emotions for one day" catch their attentions Sayuri, that was holding the catatonic redhead in her arms

"Right. Let's go to my house, it's closer and I have a full stash of chocolate ice cream that will make her feel better" they nodded and followed Mina.

-In the house-

"I just couldn't believe that" said a crying Mito. "I felt in love with a gay man! And he has a boyfriend!"

"Yes, well… now we do know that you were right about Madara tormenting you on purpose. He didn't like to see you flirting with his man" said Mina, bringing more chocolate sauce. "Maybe now you can stop going after Hashirama and find another… less interested in boys man"

"Yes, there have to be an hetero boy perfect for you" said Sayuri, turning on the tv to watch some story about anything that wasn't love. "Oh, look, Jaws"

"Yes… the jaws of the shark that came to blew up my bubble and take me to the deeps of a sea of desperation to eat me alive!" screamed the Uzumaki.

"Okay, let's watch something else"

"What a thing, no?" said Mina, sitting next to her friend. "You have been pinning after him for such a long time and now you find out he didn't like tits"

"It's not my tits the only things he didn't like. It's my face, my body, my… everything" the redhead took more chocolate in, enough to get on a few pounds. "How am I going to compete with that sin so white and those definite muscles he likes so much"

"Come on, you don't have to. If he doesn't like what he sees, it's his lose"

"A part of me is just repeating that this night it's just a nightmare and I will wake up to find everything is alright… and that he is going to go out with me and we will be couple" she finished, eating more of the calories full plate.

"Mito, forget about it…"

"And if you can, you can just ask him out on Monday and find out the truth" propose Sayuri.

"Yeah, it's the best"

-On Monday-

"Hashirama" called him Mito first time in the morning. "Can I talk to you for a second?"

"Sure thing, what do you want?" asked him with sweet smile. He felt a pair of eyes glaring at his back and shivered. His boyfriend was pissed, something that rarely happened after they spend a weekend all alone in his house.

"In private" they went to an empty classroom and she prepared herself to say the things she wanted. "I love you, can we go out?"

"Hum… I know but…"

"But what?"

"I don't like you and I'm already in a relation with someone else. Hope you understand" with those words he went out, leaving her alone with her sadness.

"What does he has that I don't?" she asked and, not letting her tears fall. She went towards her friends, that tried to cheer her up while Madara sat in the front of the class, smiling like the Cheshire cat. He definitely heard what his boyfriend said to her before and was more than pleased with the way she has been rejected.

"Keep your hands to yourself, slut" he seemed to say.

-In the afternoon-

"I have never been so humiliated" said Mito. After Hashirama rejected her, someone slipped the rumor to all the school. In the lunch hour a lot of classmates were laughing at her, joking about her and telling her that she should write an article about that thing. In the evening she was the laughing stock of every person in the school. "I swear it have been that jerk… it just has to be him, no one else is capable of that"

"Well, no one except us" pointed Sayuri. "And you are right, I say him eavesdropping in the conversation you and his boyfriend had. And it seems that Hashirama knew he was listening, because he made a sign for him to follow"

"Those idiots… but it isn't going to end like this!" said the revengeful Uzumaki. "This isn't over, not one bit"

"What do you want to do?" asked Mina, always ready to ruin some persons reputation via her articles. "We can write a lot of things about them, they are the only gay couple I know that is dating in all the school"

"We don't have proof to support our history" pointed Ayaka.

"But we can out them after telling all the school the kind of persons they are" said Mito, sitting in her desk. "We are going to destroy them socially little by little"

"And how do we made that?"

"Just listen to me" smiled the redhead. Those two were going to get down.

Are they going to get down? Find out in the next chapter! Review, please!


	2. Chapter 2

"First of all, we have to make a list of the things that make Hashirama and Madara popular in school" said Mito, putting it on a board that read: "Operation ruin the two rats". "Somebody have a clue?"

"Well, their grades. Everyone know that Senju is a geek but his boyfriend's reputation rest on the others believing that he is… how could I say this? A brainless idiot? And we know that those rumors aren't true, he is a nerd too" proposed Mina. "We can write an article about the ten worst nerds in school with copies of their grades! That would be a social catastrophe"

"Great, and next?"

"Why couldn't we only release that they are childhood friends and a couple? Because that would be the bombshell we need to keep our club going" tried to make her think Sayuri. Personally, she didn't want to ruin both boys just because her friend was heartbroken. Yeah, it hurts, but that doesn't mean someone have to pay.

"No, that would be too easy" complied the revengeful redhead. "We need to crush them"

"Only because the boy you liked was gay?"

"No, I am over it. That happened to a lot of girls before and they handled it" said the Uzumaki. "The thing I can't forgive is that his damn boyfriend made me the laughing stock of the school. Now it's my turn to play"

"As you say" Sayuri thought before she talks again. "I don't get anymore ideas"

"Well, if we didn't have anything by the end of the week then we are publishing that scandal" the editor in chief was not pleased, but she works with what she can and they need huge news to attrack attention. "Now let's get to work with the first idea."

-The next morning-

The newspaper for the first time was sold like it was hot bread. Everybody wanted to have one, because they wanted to laugh at one of the most popular boys in school that, as they just found out, was a total geek. Madara entered to the school with his usual expression, but now he was laughed out by everybody.

"Hey, Uchiha!" called the sub captain of the team. "I didn't know you were such a nerd!"

"Who told you that, stupid?" asked the raven, approaching in a rage. The other just held his hands up and showed him the paper.

"Here, see?" he showed his captain. His eyes widened when he saw there, exposed to the whole world, that he was a straight A student, tying with Hashirama in the number one position of the most brainey students of the school. "Oh, and don't forget this" there was a photo of him and the brunette when they were younger, where the hell did they get that photo?

"We are childhood friends, so?" he answered. "As if half of the world didn't know that you were also friends at six with that geek…"

"Yes, I know" the others laughed too and the whole team disappeared. Mito was fuming, this did nothing to ruin that damn Uchiha's reputation! By the end of the day the rumors were quieted and the students have thrown their newspapers. But at least they got a good sale, because the income was enough to buy new hd cameras.

"Go to Hashirama's home and you to Madara's" instructed the redhead to her friends Mina and Ayaka. "I'm sure they are in one of those two locations having sex…" Sayuri only neglected with her head, why was her editor in chief so obsessed with that? Well, she was not thinking about the brunette in a romantic way anymore and that was a good thing. "And you…"

"Yes?"

"Start writing their coming out of the closet article" the redhead smiled in a way that made her worry about her wellbeing.

"Are you sure you are over the rejection?"

"Of course"

-At Hashirama's-

Mina waited outside for a lot of time, wanting to see more action. She was secretly a great yaoi fangirl and always wanted to record in her social network to entertain more fans. Well, it seems that tonight there won't be any fun, because the brunette was studying and his little brother was home. Tobirama was a cute kid, it seems that he would be entering their same school after his brother graduated.

"Nii-san" called the albino. "Can you help me with my homework?"

"Yes, just wait for me a moment" he dialed his boyfriend and waited until he picked up the phone. "Hello, Maddy, dear" there was a shout she didn't understand. "Oh… but I like to call you that" said him like a scolded five years old. "Yeah yeah" the fight died down and they continued to talk like normal people. "Is there any luck by your side?" silence. "Yes, me neither. I think you can't come today, Tobirama is here and you know how he is… and Izuna?" more silence. "Yes, I know. Still… I want to have you so much" there was a low insult. "Well, my hand isn't as good as company as you" a groan and more insults. "Hey, it was a compliment" … "Okay, let's see each other tomorrow, bye"

"Why are you taking so long?"

"Not your business. I'm coming"

"Well, it seems that tonight is not the night" said Mina before getting out of her hiding place and running to her home.

-At Madara's-

Ayaka was not having fun, seeing the raven play with a child that looked pretty much like him. The little kid spent the evening demanding his brother to do a lot of tasks with him, beginning with his homework… until the very last, cooking his meal. For her part, she have already decided that Izuna Uchiha was one of most difficult and spoiled kids in the world.

"Nii-san, I want onigiri for dinner!" he screamed, waiting for his brothers cooking. It was very rare the nights they could eat together. He was about to start cooking when his cell phone ranged. It was Hashirama, it seems.

"Don't call me that!" ... "I don't care and you stop calling me like that or I will chop it off and make you swallow it" ... "Don't you dare" the fight died down and they continued to talk like normal people. "No, I have some things to do" silence. "No, my place is out of question, Izuna is here too and I have to make lunch" more silence. "Stop saying that and just wait a few days, you sex addict" ... "Then touch yourself like you used to before" … "What?! That that to my face, you little bip bip bip bip bip bip!" … "Yeah, see you tomorrow" and he hanged.

Ayaka was about to leave after hearing the conversation, but she noticed a paper in Madara's desk. It was a photo of him and Hashirama in their first date, one the brunette forced the raven to take. She entered thought the window carefully and picked it up, that was going to be great for the newspaper.

-The next day-

Mito frowned when she looked at the photo, she should have been the one in there. But… now she was having her revenge. Ayaka looked at her friend unsure, Hashirama didn't do something wrong in her eyes, but still… they need to save the newspaper and the big news about them being friends sold more papers than all the news they wrote in the last year. Maybe being serious reporters doesn't work until they were out of college.

"So, Friday, no?"

"Yes, Friday. The day of their worst public humiliation…" said sadistically the redhead and started working in the article that will out the gay couple. Ayaka sighed again and thought about warming Hashirama, but decided against.

Finally the day came and all the school laughed at the couples faces. The girls in the newspaper were happy, especially Mito, who seemed to be enjoying all the bullying those two were receiving after the big reveal.

"What's up with you, Ayaka?" asked the redhead. "You don't seem quite well"

"I'm not feeling that good" said her and ran away. Lately she was strolling around the school when she found out the members of the football team pouring pink paint over there captain, who just went away fuming. "Why are you doing that to him? He is just teammate, your friend…"

"Of course not, he is not a member anymore" answered one of them. "We didn't want dirty homos here" and they went away laughing. She returned to the newspaper office, wanting to ask her friend to help her fix everything, feeling guilty, but she saw her so happy… the Uzumaki has been so depressed over the past days that the only thing the only thing she did was taking one paper and archiving it for the future reporters. After all, those two only have to survive what was left of the year, what could happen in that time?


End file.
